


Not Cool

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Turns in Life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Not Cool

* * *

Sitting in the living room with the guy who knocked on your door looking for your mom was weird. Very, very weird. You had little interest in having a conversation with him, and he seemed to be too freaked to say much. Hell, all he had said was “uh, is Donna here, kid?”. After the “holy shit”, of course. Other than that, he would either glance at you, or stare at the tv.

Your feet were up on the coffee table, remote in hand. Anything to avoid an awkward silence. You didn’t care what you were watching. Anything was better than trying to make small talk. So, there you were, flipping through the random channels. You didn’t have any big cable package, so you’d repeated through the channels a couple times already.

Hearing the door open and shut, you shut the TV off and jumped up. “Mom!” You greeted her, earning an eyebrow raise. “Some guy is here looking for you.” You told her, sounding a bit confused.

She gave you a small smile and nodded. “I know. I called him.” Her voice was soft as she motioned for you to lead the way.

Once in the living room, he turned to her. “Mom? Is there something I should know?” His eyes went to you for a moment. Both of you knew the answer, but wouldn’t believe it until she said it.

“Gabe… This is your boy, Y/N.”

The man, Gabe, your father, had his mouth hanging open in shock. “Wh- whe- what?!” He stood up, his expression half angry, and half pained. “He’s what? 15? 16? And I’m just now being told?” his hands were on his hips as he looked like he would start pacing.

Donna nodded, a sad look on her face. “I’m sorry. I know you do such important things with the boys. But… He’s getting harder and harder to handle, ya know? Has been since he found out ya aren’t a real superhero.” She shrugged, sitting on the arm of the couch with a sigh.

“He’s right here!” You snapped, annoyed that they were talking about you like you weren’t in the same room as them.

Gabe shot you a look. “Not cool. Giving you mom a hard time. Because I don’t wear a cape? Come on, capes are so last decade.” He rolled his eyes, making you look at him like he was insane. “And totally impractical. One wrong move and you’re a goner.”


End file.
